


when the clock strikes twelve

by ilovejaeseong



Category: SF9 (Band), sensational feeling 9
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, M/M, i love jaeseong, jaeyoon's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovejaeseong/pseuds/ilovejaeseong
Summary: mere moments before the clock strikes twelve for the birthday boy





	when the clock strikes twelve

_August 8, 2017 11:43pm_

Light emits into a dark room as Inseong walks into the dorm whom he lives with his members. Another day full of practice has come to an end and he wanted nothing more than to knock out on his very bed. That is, of course, after he's done with his personal mission.

Inseong takes his shoes off by the door and heads inside, going to the kitchen to put a cake box in the fridge so the treat inside doesn't spoil. He grabs a water bottle then exits the kitchen and checks the clock on the wall. 11:45pm.

'Wonder what he's up to.' Inseong wondered to himself. As he heads to his room, he notices that there's a crack of light coming through the slit of the door. He thought his other members Dawon, Rowoon, and Chani were still awake but when he walked in, there were no sight of three bodies in the room besides one that was sitting on _his_ bed.

"Oh? You're still awake?" Inseong asks in the midst of silence. He closes the door behind him and makes his way to sit next to the red headed boy.

"Inseong-hyung! You're home!" Jaeyoon replies excitedly, flashing that bright smile of his.

"Yeah, but, where are the other members?" He sets his bag down on the floor and takes off his jacket, hanging it on the ladder that leads to the top of the bunk.

"Hmm, Youngbin-hyung called and said that _he_ had to run errands before coming here." Jaeyoon scooted over to make space on the little twin sized bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come lay with me."

Inseong laughs and follows Jaeyoon's commands. "We both know what _they're_ actually going to do." He glances at the digital clock sitting on the drawers between the two bunk beds. 11:50pm.

"You've got ten minutes until you're one year closer to death so tell me, in all the twenty two years that you've lived, what is the best thing to have ever happened to you?” Inseong tries to make himself comfy despite the tiny amount of space between his and Jaeyoon's body.

"In all the twenty two years that I've lived, I'd say that the best thing to ever happen to me was meeting you." Jaeyoon grinned, his dimples peeking from his cheeks.

Inseong laughed and brought his hand up to cover his mouth. "Ah, ya! Why are you so cheesy?"

Jaeyoon chuckled and lifted his hand up. His fingers brushed against Inseong's, hesitating a little, before finally intertwining it with the other's hand. "In all seriousness, the best thing to have ever happened to me was finding out that we were finally debuting." Jaeyoon felt a small squeeze on his hand, knowing that it was Inseong who was probably giving a signal that he was agreeing with him.

"That feeling of finally being able to be out there and showing our fans and the people what the end product of years of practice is like, you know?" Jaeyoon brought their hands down close to his chest, Inseong merely feeling the other's steady heartbeat.

Inseong nodded and let out a small sigh. "Of course I know. We're in the same team."

There was a short moment of silence before Jaeyoon's voice filled up the void. "So, what about you, hyung? He looked right into Inseong's eyes, eyes that were filled with tiredness but still sparked. He knew what that reason was behind that spark.

"For me... I'll have to say that you guys, SF9, are the best thing to have happened to me. We've been through every single thing together since our trainee days..." Inseong was mumbling off about his greatest moment and at this point, Jaeyoon was taking in every detail of Inseong's face. To Jaeyoon, Inseong was the second best thing to ever happen to him. He adored every single trait of him; adored him for just simply how he is. "And of course, you. I'm really thankful for you always being there for me. We made a lot of memories together and I can't wait to make more good memories with you."

Since Inseong and Jaeyoon's hands were still intertwined and close to the Jaeyoon's chest, Inseong could feel Jaeyoon's heart beating faster than when it was steady a few minutes ago. Inseong took a glance at the clock. 11:59pm.

"Words can only mean so much, Jaeyoon-ah. That's why they say actions are louder than words..."

Jaeyoon swore the world around him froze. His heart, mind and soul were screaming _'INSEONG!!!'_ and before he knew it, Inseong unclasped their hands. A warmth feeling took over the side of Jaeyoon's face followed by a soft pair of lips.

Surely the two have kissed before but Jaeyoon felt that this kiss was the sincerest one of all. Maybe it's because of his birthday or maybe it's because of that talk they had before. Or maybe... It's because of love.

Soft sounds of movement could be heard from outside the room and Jaeyoon gave in to the kiss, moving them both into a more comfortable position with Inseong below him. The kiss was slow and filled with passion and right here, the two of them knew each other's exact feelings.

The sounds that were coming from outside started getting louder and Jaeyoon slowly pulled away, pouting at the one beneath him. Inseong simply laughed and ran his hand through Jaeyoon's soft hair, giving him a smile. "Happy birthday. Let's go celebrate."

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! i'm really a sucker for jaeseong so i wrote this thing and figured it would've been a waste if i just left it in my notes so i decided to post it here. i hope you all liked it as this being the first thing i've ever posted on here n i thank everyone who read this. who knows, maybe i'll write something else in the future haha


End file.
